


Contessa Spellcaster, Princess of Etaelle

by SaffiCat (ChloeCleo246)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Kingdom of Etaella, Magic, Romance, Social Hierarchy, royal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeCleo246/pseuds/SaffiCat
Summary: Contessa Marinette is drawn into a complex game of politics when the Second Prince, Felix Agreste begins courting her, every girl dreams of Prince Adrien, Marinette is no except. But Felix asks for her hand something pushes her to say yes.





	1. The Coronation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Days of Marinette](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961827) by [imthepunchlord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/pseuds/imthepunchlord). 

> Characters:
> 
> The Kingdom of Etaelle:  
King Gabriel Agreste  
Queen Emilie Agreste, King’s Consort  
Crown Prince Adrien Agreste (18-19)  
Second Prince Felix Agreste (19-20)
> 
> Marchioness Gianna Benigna Rossi  
Lady Lila Rossi (17-18)
> 
> Contessa Marinette Dupain (18-19)
> 
> Kingdom of Exiaze:  
Queen Tomoe Tsurugi of Exiaza  
Crown Prince Hirohito Tsurugi of Exiaza (25)  
Princess Kagami Tsurugi of Exiaza (19-20)
> 
> Kingdom of Bourj’dores:  
Queen Audrey Bourgeois  
Prince Andre Bourgeois, Queen Consort  
Crown Prince Chase Bourgeois (18-19)  
Princess Chloe Bourgeois (18-19)
> 
> Viscount Roger Raincomprix  
Lady Sabrina Raincomprix (18-19)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my beta reader Milo_003.

Prologue: The Coronation 

“Today, we break tradition as it was the final wish of our late King to crown the second son, Prince Gabriel, as King of Etaelle,” the Minister announced to everyone in the throne room before addressing Prince Gabriel. “Please kneel.”

Gabriel was filled with triumph as he felt the Crown settle on his head. 

Emilie and Adrien stood to his left, his elder brother stood to his right, coughing lightly into a handkerchief that held the slightest trace of blood. A smile broke out on Gabriel’s face.

Turning around and gazing out at the crowd, he saw the Bourgeois Royal family and their young daughter, who would make a fine bride for his only son. He was grateful that their ancient alliance was renewed.

Only one thing ruined this image. _ Felix, _his nephew also stood to Gabriel’s right. The young boy's eyes pierced him with a very familiar fire. 

_ Curse his brother for breeding _, Gabriel thought as he could hear the crowd murmuring in dissent. He would need to find a way to keep them in line. A way to make them forget he was the second son.

His eyes landed on the Bourgeois family again. They would not do. His son deserved a better match. He deserved a match that would silence the last of the Nobles and solidify his claim. And if memory serves him right, the Kingdom of Exiaza has a young Princess.

“All rise for King Gabriel of Etaelle,” the Minister called out to the audience.

Within the crowd, a young girl hastened to fix her Lady’s dress while her Lady gripped her brother's hand. Another Noble girl straightened up with a haughty smile, watching the other girl who had slipped up and ruined her dress. While the boy with eyes that burned began to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend commented that Gabriel spent too much time on Adrien's wedding instead of focusing on his coronation and this excerpt was born. 
> 
> "The colour scheme Emilie! Should it be green to bring out his eyes or blue for Etaelle!" Gabriel half yelled
> 
> "What are you talking about darling?" Emilie questioned cautiously 
> 
> "His wedding colours, Emilie, and the theme, oh what should the theme be?" he continued to mutter
> 
> Honestly Emilie thought its his coronation day and he's thinking of a five year olds wedding???


	2. Witch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my Beta Reader Milo_003, you really helped me polish this chapter:)

Chapter One: Witch 

Lady Rossi was no fool. People saw her title and tried to use her to better their own social standing. But it did not matter, only one held her heart.

  
  


Thomas Dupain, her childhood sweetheart. Even as kids they knew that they were meant to be. Lady Rossi had her whole life planned with Thomas Dupain. Soon he would ask for her hand and they would marry the following year in Winter. Then, they would have three children; one boy and two girls, who would hopefully catch the eye of a Prince or Princess. Finally, and most importantly, at the end of the day, they would walk through the flower gardens chatting in Italian like they did as children.

Lady Rossi was no fool. It all started the day he wanted to go to the market. He had been nervous -blushing even! No doubt because he was finally seeing her as a lady of marrying age. Of course she indulged his odd request; perhaps he was going to take her to the gardens after. So she looped her arm through his as he led the way. The market was not all bad as it was filled with bright wares and delightful scents. It was just a shame there were so many…  _ people _ . 

“Gianna, have you seen anything to your liking?” he inquired, glancing down upon the woman on his arm.

“Nothing as of yet, though a bit of tea would be nice,” she replied.

His eyes lit up, saying, “There is a lovely tea place up ahead. They have the most delightful tea and delicious bread.”

“Sounds lovely,” she replied. 

It was almost like a courtship date until that Chinese witch appeared and enchanted him away. Using the tea shop as a cover, she obviously slipped something into her darling Thomas’ drink! Why else would he keep going back and always declining  _ her _ invitations. He was insisting there was something special about this, this wanton witch! 

‘If Thomas would not see reason, then perhaps his father would’ she thought as she stormed down the hallway, ignoring all the servants that tried to stop her. When she did stop, it was with her ear pressed up against the door to Count Dupain’s office. She strained her ears for every word in the argument on the other side. 

  
  


“Lady Rossi is a fine match for you Thomas,” Count Dupain said.

“Father, I am not in love with her,” Thomas replied. 

“You do not need to love her to marry her Thomas. Think of her title and what good it will do for our family!” Count Dupain stated slamming his hands on his desk.

“I will not use Gianna that way, not how you used mother,” Thomas said firmly.

Count Dupain’s hands clenched into fists. Breathing deeply he tried again. “Come now, son. You clearly care for her. Who is to say that would not grow into love?” Count Dupain said.

“Because I love Sabine Cheng and I intend to marry her,” Thomas said, his voice softening.

From behind the desk, Count Dupain slapped his son across his cheek with an audible smack.“You stupid boy! This is not a world for love!” Count Dupain yelled before slumping down in his chair.

  
  


Unable to bear any other harsh words, she walked away. As she left, she felt her dreams crumbling around her like a wave crashing down upon a beautiful sandcastle.

“Tell Lord Thomas, I have taken ill,” she snapped to the servants as she entered her carriage. Once the door was shut and she was all alone, sobs wracked her body as she curled in on herself.

  
  


Lady Gianna Rossi was no fool. Thomas Dupain ripped her heart out at 18 years of age and it was all that Chinese witch’s fault.

  
  


_ May 23rd, Spring  _

Sabine Cheng carried a family secret, and burden, into the Dupain household, in the form of a beautiful box.

  
  


“Lord Thomas Dupain, do you take Sabine Cheng to be your lawfully wedded wife?” The Minster asked.

“ _ Lady _ Sabine Cheng,” Thomas interrupted, briefly glaring at the Minster.

“Lady Sabine Cheng,” the Minster repeated, lip curling with disdain.

Thomas frowned at him again before gazing lovingly at Sabine, his lips twitching into a smile. “I do,” he replied.

“And do you Lady Sabine Cheng take Lord Thomas Dupain to be your lawfully wedded husband?” the Minster asked.

“I do,” Sabine said, squeezing Thomas' hands softly. 

His left hand reached up and cupped her face. As their lips touched, she felt her heart settle.  _ Everything is going to be okay _ .

\---------------------------------------------------------------

“Grandfather!” Sabine called, grasping his hands. “Thank you for coming today.”

Her Grandfather smiled back. “Sabine, I am grateful to have seen this day,” he replied sadly.

“Grandfather-” Sabine began.

“Hush child, today is about you,” he interrupted, calmly placing a kiss on her forehead. “Now move forward, Sabine,” he said gently pushing her away. 

  
  
  


_ Flashback _

  
  
  


“For your daughter,” her grandfather said.

“I am not even in a courtship yet, Grandfather,” Sabine laughed, looking away.

“Has young Thomas not yet asked you?” His eyes shone with knowledge.

Sabine shook her head. “We are not nobles in their eyes Grandfather,” she replied.

“Sabine,” her grandfather said, touching her cheek. “That boy loves you. Any fool can see that,” his words were kind, yet they felt like a warning. 

“Grandfath-" Sabine was cut off as he smiled and pressed the box into her arms.

“She will be amazing,” he said almost sadly. “Just as you are Sabine.”

  
  
  


_ End of flashback _

  
  
  


“Sabine,” Thomas said, placing a hand on his wife's shoulder, causing her to turn towards him. “Shall we dance my Lady?” 

Sabine looked behind her one last time, her Grandfather nowhere to be seen. He had vanished.

“Of course my Lord,” she said smiling as his arm wrapped around her waist, leading her forwards. Thomas’ eyes shone with adoration and she was sure hers were too. 

Neither noticed the eyes full of hatred and adoration standing off to the side. “Fools,” she muttered, disappearing into the surrounding gardens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my friends read this chapter and was like wow, she really has thing for the word fools. Which inspired this short piece.
> 
> "Gianna, I could not help but notice you favour the word fools, is there a reason for that?" some poor person
> 
> "Because that's what they are! Fools! The lot of them! But not me I am no FOOL!" Gianna ranted.
> 
> ... the other person left.
> 
> "Fool!" Gianna yelled after them


	3. Lucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks my beta reader Milo_003.
> 
> Marinette is called Contessa because her Title comes from her grandmother's family (her grandmother is Italian), and Contessa is just the Italian version of Countess, so you can pretend that Gina's original last name was Dupain and her husband took her name or perhaps her family adopted the name when they moved to Etaelle. She is Contessa Dupain because her mother was a commoner and she is not allowed to carry her mother's name.

Chapter Two: Lucky

_ 20, or so, Years Later _

Marinette had always been deemed lucky to be a Noble. 

Her mother was not of Noble blood and many thought that was reason enough to believe that Marinette was tainted or impure. 

When she showed clumsiness at her first dance, everyone laughed behind their fans and handkerchiefs.

“My little bird,” her father said when she slipped up. “You are no less than anyone else here.”

“Be strong Marinette,” her mother said, hugging her daughter close when tears streamed down her young face.

After that night, Marinette made sure she was never clumsy again.

  
  


Time and time again, when she was caught with commoners, Nobles would shake their heads, saying, ‘ _ This is why you do not breed with the commoners’. _

“You must learn to hide your heart, sweetie,” her parents would say with a kiss on her forehead.

  
  


At fourteen, Marinette was deemed lucky as she saw the cold eyes of the King.

“Contessa Marinette of House Dupain, we welcome you to the court of Etaelle,” He declared to the crowd. “And my deepest condolences, Contessa,” he whispered in her ear. 

The fire that killed her family should have killed her too. But it didn’t. 

Whispers of witchcraft began that day.

  
  


At sixteen she had taken to spending her days in the flower gardens, the one place Lady Rossi would not follow her.

It was there where she met the Second Prince, the  _ true heir _ some whispers said.

For a moment, blue met green, tragedy to injustice. The cracks of a fractured Kingdom. 

She opened her mouth to speak but he beat her to it.   
  


“I will write to you, Contessa,” he said, giving her a slight nod as he left.

That night she gave strict instructions about how her letters were to be handled.

  
  


And now, at eighteen years of age, Marinette was deemed lucky enough to have caught the eye of a prince.

“Contessa Dupain, I will be the King of Etaelle.” There was a spark in his eyes as he spoke. “I wish for you to be my Queen when that time comes,” he continued, a rare softness to his tone.

Her breath caught; she had dreamed of this moment but never with this Prince. 

Prince Felix was harsh in all the ways Prince Adrien was kind; cold instead of warm. But she could sense that he would never be anything but good to her.

“Your Highness, what you speak of would dishonour your good name if not imply treason,” she warned.

Even his laugh was harsh and bitter. “Is that a no then, Contessa?” Any softness he had had, had vanished.

Lady Rossi words echoed in her mind,  _ “You will never be anything more than a half breed Witch.” _

This was not the romantic proposal she wanted. But it was a chance; a chance to fan that spark into a fire.

“No, your Highness,” she curtseyed. “I wish to accept.”

Her throat felt thick as he clasped a necklace around her neck. Her first betrothal gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the fact that I made Felix and Marinette not have a conversation in the gardens cracks me up because imagine how awkward that exchange would be in real life.
> 
> Stares at someone.  
"I'll write to you."  
Leaves.
> 
> I like to think Marinette just stood there in shock for a good 10 mins


	4. The Pre Ball Shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always many thanks to Milo_003 for beta reading this chapter:)

Chapter Three: The Pre Ball Shenanigans 

For the thousandth time Marinette smoothed her dress down as she studied her reflection. He had her dress made in navy blue and red and she begrudgingly admitted that he did indeed have good taste. Though, she was surprised to see he had the original Etaelle Crest sewn into her gown. The one that hadn’t been changed for years before King Gabriel came to power.

She touched her betrothal necklace; he would be presenting her with a new gift tonight. It would most likely be a comb if he was to honour her family traditions. Her mama loved telling her the story of her first gift.

_ “It was such a surprise! I was working and he just offers me this beautiful comb and completely forgets how to talk.” _

There was no chance of Felix forgetting his words or for him to surprise her. She would have to be the romantic one. She sighed and turned away from the mirror. 

A brisk knock woke her from her musings.

“Lady Marinette, his highness is here,” the butler called from outside of the room.

She took another deep breath, and nodded to the maids. They gave a quick curtsy and opened the doors.

“You are late,” Marinette said, keeping her voice light as she gave a curtsy.

“My apologies, my cousin could not pick a tie,” Felix replied, giving her a light bow. “You look lovely, Contessa.” His eyes seemed to darken as he drank in her appearance.

“Now, Felix,” she said, tongue tripping over his name. “I thought we agreed to be less formal now that we are betrothed.”

“Then allow me to say you look truly beautiful, Marinette,” he practically purred, offering his arm.

“Thank you, you look very handsome, too,” she replied with a light blush, linking her arm through his as they headed to the ballroom.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

“You look wonderful, Princess Kagami,” Adrien said blushing,

“Thank you, Adrien, you look well yourself,” she replied, taking his arm to prompt him to start walking.

“How are you finding our Kingdom, Princess Kagami?” he asked as they walked.

“It is very different from my home, but the parts I have seen seem lovely,” she answered.

“Perhaps, we should take a courtship date or two so you can see all that Etaelle has to offer,” He suggested.

“I would like that Adrien, and please, just call me Kagami,” she replied smiling softly.

“Great, I will organize something after the ball. I am really looking forward to learning more about you, Kagami,” he said with a bright smile that made Kagami’s become more genuine.

“I look forward to it,” she said quietly, her own cheeks turning pink.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

“I cannot believe my own brother is escorting me to the ball!” Chloe cried. “Why could Adrien not do it?” 

“Because he is escorting his betrothed, Chloe,” her mother responded harshly.

“I thought I was his betrothed,” Chloe grumbled.

Her mother’s left eye twitched. “Yes, we all did,” she replied, her tone implying that the conversation was over.

Chloe was about to ask why her mother had not pushed the betrothal matter further - tone be damned. The door opened and her brother entered.

“Oh Chase, you look dashing,” her mother practically sobbed. “Now remember darling, you need to find a bride here. Preferably a Duchess but I will accept a Countess.”

“Yes Mother, but why must she be from Etaelle?” Chase questioned.

“Because King Gabriel’s new alliance makes him quite the dangerous enemy,” she grumbled. “That is why he knew he could break Chloe’s betrothal without any consequences. If it were any other kingdom we would have gone to war.” She paused to straighten his tie and adjust his jacket. “Now we need to revitalise our ancient alliance. So be sure to gather several potential maidens tonight, Chase.”

“Of course, Mother. Come now Chloe, let us show what Etaelle has turned down,” he said, playing into his sister’s vanity.

Chloe flicked her hair behind her, saying with a haughty tone, “Oh I intended to. Sabrina!” 

A lady in waiting hurried over to the dresser before placing a glittering tiara on Chloe’s head.

“Let us leave, Chase,” Chloe called, exiting the room.

He sighed, subtlety was not her strong suit, before chasing after her. It was going to be a _ very _ long night.


	5. The Princess and The Contessa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So because this is crossposted I got a review on fanfiction.net that I responded to in a authors note there but I figured I could share my response here too, so I'll copy and paste what I wrote in the end notes if you are interested in my thoughts on the love square.

**Special thanks to my beta reader Milo_003.**

Chapter Four: The Princess and The Contessa

The ballroom was exquisite; lavishly decorated from top to bottom.

Marinette’s eyes widened at the sight of it all. She had never seen such decadence in one room, she could not even see the whole room; it was that big. Several massive diamond chandeliers glittered above with smaller crystal ones in between.

She caught sight of Lady Rossi and her mother, Marchioness Rossi. Lady Rossi's eyes met hers and she gave her a smug smile tilting her head to rest on Felix’s shoulder before continuing to look around the room.

“What do you have against her?” Felix questioned quietly.

“It is more what she has against me,” Marinette replied just as quiet. “I am sure you have heard of the Witch rumors. She is the origin of those.”

“Hmm, I will have to do something about those. After all, you need to appeal to the Lords and Ladies here,” he said, no doubt already brainstorming ideas.

“Felix, I would like you to meet my betrothed,” Adrien called out as he led Kagami over. “May I introduce Princess Kagami of Exiaza, Kagami, this is my cousin, Prince Felix, and his betrothed.”

Kagami eyed them both up, noting the flustered look on the girl and the calculating look of the prince that no doubt reflected on her own face. She then gave them a nod of acknowledgement. 

“Adrien, Princess Kagami,” Felix said, giving a shallow bow while Marinette curtsied, looking slightly less flustered. “May I introduce my betrothed, Contessa Marinette.”

Marinette composed herself just in time to offer, “It is a pleasure to meet you both.” She stopped herself from including _your highness _as she now technically held a rank just below them. However, until Adrien is crowned, they would be considered equals. 

The four of them stood facing each other, while the crowd around them began to whisper. 

Adrien broke the silence between them first saying, “Shall we grab drinks for our Ladies, Felix?”

“Of course Adrien,” he replied before inquiring, “What would you like Lady Marinette?”

He heard Adrien make a similar inquiry to Kagami. So this was the Exiaza Princess. She was warmer than he expected, and there seemed to be a certain softness about her. Had Queen Tomoe gotten soft in her age or was this merely an act? 

Of course that was to not include Adrien’s affect in his assessment. After all, Adrien had the ability to soften almost all that he crossed paths with, however, he doubted that even his cousin could work that fast.

  
  


“Contessa Dupain. What an interesting choice,” Adrien commented once the girls were out of earshot. “What could have drawn you to her, I wonder?”

“Worry not, cousin, I merely chose her for letters,” Felix said, brushing aside Adrien’s comments. “She wrote me some truly lovely ones.” 

“Do not presume I am ignorant of the game, _ cousin, _your bride to be wears quite the interesting dress,” Adrien responded, his voice dropping as he stepped closer to Felix.

“I would never presume to be your keeper, _ your highness. _As for her dress, I am merely honouring my father and our family,” Felix replied calmly. He noticed the large group of giggling nobles oohing and ahhing over the glittering lights above, a quick glare to his left told him Adrien had seen them too.

“Adrien-” he began.

Adrien’s face resumed it’s former cheeriness. “Then let us celebrate Felix! It is our engagement party after all,” Adrien spoke loudly, alerting the nobles along with the rest of the room.

Felix forced his face into a more neutral expression, saying, “How right you are Adrien, a party is no place for these types of talks.” It appeared he would have to be more careful around Adrien. How annoying.

* * *

Marinette studied the Exiazan Princess. She was very beautiful and had an air of maturity that the Bourj’doren Princess lacked. Her gorgeous dress looked very much like a traditional Exaiza dress, but from looking at the skirt of her dress there was hidden fabric that would flare out during dances. She noted several nobles glaring while taking small sips of a pink bubbly liquid from their glass, though, whether it was at her or at the foregin Princess, she could not be sure.

She opened her mouth to start a conversation, then changed her mind.

“Your hesitation hurts only yourself,” Kagami spoke. 

“Pardon?” Marinette replied, blinking in surprise.

“You have been attempting to speak with me, but you stop yourself,” Kagami continued.

“You are right,” Marinette sighed. “I am afraid I am very much out of my depth.”

“Which is precisely why you must not hesitate, it will only lead to drowning,” Kagami advised.

“Thank you, Princess Kagami,” Marinette said, flushing pink.

“We are to be around each other for a very long time. I do not wish to spend those years with one who cannot speak to me,” Kagami replied.

They lapsed into silence albeit a more comfortable silence than before.

* * *

Yet Kagami was puzzled, Prince Felix seemed to be intelligent. So why had he chosen _ this _ girl? She was a Contessa so her family must be extremely old for her to carry an Italian title that held weight in a French Kingdom. Even so, Contessa was not a high title regardless of how old her bloodline was. 

She also appeared to carry chinese blood which would make one of her parents a commoner based on the appearances of the nobility here. Not to mention she clearly did not have much experience conversing with nobility, implying she was shunned. 

Kagami frowned at the girl- Marinette she mentally corrected- despite being a puzzling choice she still deserved respect. When her eyes fell on her dress, Kagami’s eyes widened. _ Ah, _ she thought. _ So that was Felix’s game. _

Her eyes rose back to Marinette's face, who, noticing Kagami’s attention, smiled at her softly. The real question Kagami thought was how much Marinette knew of Felix's game.

“- celebrate Felix! It is our engagement party after all,” she heard Adrien say.

Getting to know Marinette would have to wait, a half smile crossed her face at the sight of her betrothed. He seemed to be incredibly sweet but looks could be deceiving. She would have to wait and see if these were his true colours. But for now she would savour this sweetness.

* * *

Marinette adjusted her posture, _ my hesitation hurts only me. _Princess Kagami was right. She had accepted Felix's proposal and everything that came with it, and she needed to embrace that. She should have been more prepared for this night. 

She closed her eyes. If she was to get what she wanted, she needed to shred the last piece of fantasy of her with Prince Adrien. She opened her eyes to see Felix heading back. Game on.

“Thank you, Felix,” she said smiling as he handed her a glass of the bubbly pink stuff.

“To Etaelle!” Adrien said, raising his glass.

She allowed herself one last look before raising her glass. 

“To Etaelle!” the four of them said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Overall I love both Marinette and Adrien but I do feel that both sides prefer the "ideal" version of each other and while I personally think that their "true selves" would be a mix of both their personas (kinda like in Oblivio) I believe you need to love/accept all parts of a person (unless they're abusive in which case run) in order to have a healthy relationship.
> 
> What I would have liked in the show is if Glaciator had been a turning point for Adrien/CN as Marinette/LB tells him she loves someone else so he starts to move on and Marinette/LB learns that Adrien/CN is sincere in his affections allowing her to see him in a new light. I would make Frozer Marinette's turning point and have her commit moving on from Adrien/CN as she tries to when he asks for her help with Kagami.
> 
> Also get rid of Marinette's stalking and Adrien's inability to take no for an answer, it's neither funny or cute it's just toxic!


	6. Enter The Bourj'dores

Chapter Five: Enter The Bourj’dores 

Chloe, Chase decided, could not actually be his twin. She had to be some sort of changeling placed here to spite him. The amount of times he intervened in order to save their reputation was ridiculous. 

“Chase,” she said. “I cannot make Adrien jealous if my brother is following me around like a lost puppy.”

Chase’s lip twitched. “Chloe, you are not going to make anyone jealous by acting like this.” he responded, stepping closer. “You are a Bourgeois. Act like it,” he hissed into her ear.

Chloe had the decency to look embarrassed for about half a second before she flounced off. He sighed. Hopefully she could handle herself while he found some noble girls his mother would approve of.

* * *

  
  


Chloe was in fact very capable of handling herself, she just preferred not to. Chloe had learned at a very young age that her father or brother would always rush in to fix her messes and that suited her just fine. She could say whatever came to mind and someone would swoop down and fix everything! 

Except her betrothal. Not even her mother was able to fix her broken betrothal. She remembers when she first met Adrien; Felix had made her cry and Adrien had swooped in to save her, just like her father and brother. 

Adrien had continued to save her like that and for Chloe, that had to mean he loved her. After all, that was why her father and brother did it, and why her mother never did.

Which is why she had to save him from some stranger his father had declared better than  _ her,  _ Princess Chloe  Bourgeois . It was finally her turn to save him, showing him that she returned his feelings! She just had to find him first.

* * *

Chase was bored. The girl in front of him seemed nice enough, just kind of boring. Still, he forced himself to smile and ask if she would be interested in learning more about each other, and if he had to do this all night he was going to scream. He almost wished that Chloe would mess something up so he could avoid all this small talk. 

When another young lady approached him, she looked vaguely familiar; he thought he had probably met her at another one of these events.

“Lady Lila Rossi, daughter of Marchioness Rossi, your highness,” she said with a light curtsy. Ah he remembered her, she always seemed to appear right before something would go wrong.

“Lady Rossi, how are you this fine evening?” he responded.

“Oh I-I am good, your highness,” her voice wavering, implying that she was anything but. Unfortunately for Lila, Chase had a sister called Chloe, and he knew crocodile tears when he saw them.

“Are you quite sure, Lady Rossi?” he questioned, despite his suspicions. He did not want to appear rude.

“Oh it is just that Lady Mar-”

At that moment Chase heard the sound of unearned indignance.

“Please excuse me Lady Rossi, I must check in with my sister,” he said apologetically before hurrying away. 

* * *

Lila grit her teeth in frustration as Chase left, and made to follow him when someone grabbed her arm. She whirled around to tell this person just who they were dealing with.

“Lila, I trust you were not about to say something bad about  _ Prince Felix’s _ betrothed,” Marchioness Rossi said, fixing her daughter with a glare.

“No, Mama,” Lila muttered, not making eye contact.

“I need not remind you that the  _ Royal  _ Family does not take insults lightly,” her mother said, releasing her daughter’s arm.

“I know Mama,” Lila said crossly.

* * *

Chloe’s search for Adrien was not going very well.  _ If only this ballroom was smaller, _ Chloe thought in frustration. Soon enough, she saw a small group of two blond boys talking with two dark haired girls. Adrien! Her heart leaped as she marched towards the group. 

Her eyes darkened as Adrien, oblivious to her, placed a light kiss on the top of some girl’s hand. 

Chloe let out an indignant shriek and increased her pace.

* * *

Marinette looked up to see the Bourj’doren Princess storming towards them and  cautiously took a step back, taking another sip of her drink as she did so. It had a surprisingly sharp taste with just a hint of sweetness, yet she couldn’t help but scrunch her nose for a split second. She had thought it would be sweeter.

Felix noticed his betrothed actions and stepped back with her.

“Come, Marinette. There is someone I must introduce you to,” Felix said, extending his arm to her.

Marinette, relieved to be leaving, linked her arm through his, saying, “Yes, that sounds lovely.”

* * *

“Adrieeeenkins,” She calls, throwing her arms over him.

“Wha- Chloe?!” Adrien half yells, pushing her off, his drink splashing around causing some to spill on the floor.

She frowns at his actions. “Who else?” she said with a note of uncertainty entering her voice.

Adrien turns to face her. “I-” he starts before clearing his throat. “Chloe, please meet Princess Kagami of Exiaza, my betrothed. Kagami, this is Princess Chloe  Bourgeois of Bourj’dores.”

Chloe raised her chin in the girl’s direction before throwing her arms back on Adrien, even as he pushed her off.

Adrien opened his mouth “Chlo-”

“I did not know that you were fond of such a  salacious girl, Adrien,” Kagami said, eyes burning with disappointment.

“Excuse me?!” Chloe said her cheeks flushing with embarrassment and anger-  _ What did this stranger just call her _ . She looked straight at the girl, eyes burning with contempt, beginning to say, “What di-” 

“What Kagami means, is that in her kingdom, touch is reserved for family and your betrothed,” Adrien said quickly. “And I intended to follow that custom,” he smiled gently at Kagami.

_ What? This could not be happening! _ Chloe thought, staring at Adrien.  _ He was choosing _ this _ girl, the one he had _ just _ met over _ her! HER! Chloe Bourgeois!  _ This could not be real. But Adrien was busy looking at this other girl, reassuring this other girl, making sure this, this imposter was okay, instead of her. _

She stared blankly at the two of them. A hand landed on her shoulder jolting her out of it.

“There you are Chloe.” It was Chase. He sounded calm but she knew he was mad.

* * *

“Prince Adrien, my congratulations on your betrothal,” Chase said before bowing to Adrien and Kagami. “Princess Kagami, my sincerest apologies for my sister’s actions, I am afraid she has had one too many drinks,” Chase said, eyeing the crowd his sister had unknowingly attracted.

“I have n-” Chloe started to protest, so Chase gave her shoulder a quick squeeze. 

_ Do not make this harder Chloe,  _ Chase thought.

“My apologies,” she finished quietly, Chase mentally sighing with relief.

“It is alright. It was just a bit of a misunderstanding, Chase,” Adrien reassured with a tight smile. “Let us talk later though; I believe my father will be arriving soon.” 

“Thank you Adrien,” Chase said, giving the pair another bow before leaving; taking a surprisingly quiet Chloe with him. The surrounding nobles quickly looked away as they pasted them and the sound of chatter started to fill the room again.

  
  


“What did you  _ do _ ?” Chase hissed, glaring at his sister. “I left you alone for ten minutes! Ten minutes! And you managed to insult the most powerful people in the room.” Chase buried his head in his hands. 

“I thought- I thought,” Chloe began.

“Well you thought wrong,” Chase snapped, massaging his face. “You are lucky Adrien is too kind for his own good,” he sighed. His mother was going to have a hernia, and they were definitely both in for a lecture. 

He could hear her now, ‘Why did you leave your sister alone Chase? You know how she gets. I rely on you to keep her out of trouble and this is what happens.’ 

He sighed again and looked up from his hands, Chloe’s hands were trembling and her eyes were welling up.

“I thought he loved me,” she whispered, staring at her feet. “I thought I was special, but he treats everyone like that.”

“Oh Chloe,” Chase sighed and pulled his sister into a hug.  _ I never realised your feelings for Adrien were genuine _ . 

“Can we just leave?” she whispered into his chest,

“Just for a little bit,” he answered, pushing away the thought,  _ Mother will be furious.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More thoughts on Miraculous Love Square. I think that the premise of a love-square that is technically just two people to be a really fun and interesting idea, however the execution of the love square leaves a lot to be desired. The main issue is lack of development. Over the course of three seasons, the four sides are have experienced very little growth.
> 
> Ladrien, still love each other, Ladybug believes Adrien does not want to be a miraculous holder.
> 
> Marichat, Chat now thinks Marinette loves him.
> 
> Adrinette, Adrien believes Marinette is a good friend as Marinette denies having feelings for him twice and Marinette flip flops between moving on/being able to talk to him/not being able to talk to him. Marinette also learns he has feelings for another girl.
> 
> Ladynoir, season two Ladybug finds out Chat's feelings are genuine and Chat finds out Ladybug loves someone else. (Side note telling someone you love someone else is rejecting them).
> 
> Post season three both Marinette/Ladybug and Adrien/Chat appear to be moving on and theoretically season four will "reverse" the love square and have some Adrigami and Lukanette, but based on the show I'd take that with a grain of salt.
> 
> And that's it, I'm not going to count Oblivio or Chat Blanc because they get erased.
> 
> One thing that would have been interesting is if they dated as Ladrien realised that they were in love with the idea of each other and then broken up and that reversed the Love-square with the added bonus of both Chat and Marinette knowing they didn't work out so they would reject Adrien and Ladybug.
> 
> Also because of the failed relationship both Marinette/Ladybug and Adrien/Chat Noir start to express their actual personalities as they have seen what happens when people attach to a persona over the person.
> 
> Then either Marichat with an eventual reveal happens or they all completely move on and Lukanette and Adrigami happen.


	7. What is your Game? Pt.1 Tragedy

**Chapter Six: What is your Game? Pt.1 Tragedy**

Felix watched as his betrothed seemed to light up with each new conversation, she was a little awkward at times. Despite her obvious lack of experience, she was naturally charismatic. With each exchange, she gained more and more confidence while Felix became more and more certain that they could win.

He felt her squeeze his hand. “Are you okay, Felix?” she questioned softly, a worried look written across her face. “You have been very quiet.”

A wave of shock ran through him. He could not remember the last time someone had sought to comfort him. Not since his father’s demise. 

“I was merely lost in thought,” he belatedly replied. “Thank you for your concern, Contessa.”

She gave a light laugh. “Call me Marinette, Felix; else I will start to feel strange not using your title,” she said, looking a little less worried. 

“Of course, Con- Marinette,” he coughed in embarrassment. 

Marinette giggled, a sweet smile slipping onto her face.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence. For the first time, Felix felt guilty, guilty that he was using her.

_ ‘The ends justify the means. It would do you well to remember that nephew.’ _

He was not his uncle. He was making her life better. His uncle had only ruined lives while he was improving them. She was a tragedy turned fairytale. He had done that - not Adrien, _ him _.

Her hand touched his cheek, “You are still frowning Felix,” she said, staring up. Blue met green. She was a lot closer than they were before. He could just lean down and-

“Announcing King Gabriel and Queen Emilie!” 

“Time to go,” he said, stepping back before offering his arm. He felt a little disappointed, but he brushed that feeling aside as she took his arm and they started walking.

  
  
  
  
  


“You missed Chase and Chloe, Felix,” Adrien whispered, mildly annoyed.

“Perhaps that was for the best. You know how Chloe gets around me,” Felix responded with a smile tugging at his lips.

Adrien sighed. “I rather wish you had stayed, that way you could have sent her off.” 

Memories of chasing Chloe away and laughing with Adrien flooded his mind. “Come now Adrien, you do not need me to send Chloe away,” Felix said softly.

“I know, but it was always more fun with you,” Adrien replied just as softly. “Why did you-”

Nathalie, the King’s Aide, cleared her throat and sent them a glare that screamed, ‘_ Be quiet the King is speaking.’ _

They fell silent as two attendants bought two boxes forward. Felix briefly wondered what Adrien had gotten Princess Kagami as family betrothal traditions were usually private and were shared between betrothed during courtship dates.

\--

“It is a joyous day as we welcome Princess Kagami Tsuragi and Contessa Marinette Dupain into our family. Now my son and nephew will present their betrothal gifts,” Gabriel finished.

The crowd stood expectantly. Even the ones at the back who would not hear or see anything, they too would not talk or move away until they were dismissed. 

Adrien took two strides over to the attendants and gently took the left box off the attendant and walked over to Kagami making sure to face both her and the expectant crowd. 

“Princess Kagami, I offer you two gifts to honour our families together,” Adrien began. 

The ballroom filled with gasps and whispers. 

_ This pathetic boy is to be our King along with some forgein whore? _

Gabriel sent a glare to the guards and within seconds the crowd settled in an uneasy silence as several people were escorted out, not to be seen again. 

“I know this breaks tradition, but I wish for us to make new traditions, together,” Adrien finished, opening his box to show a pendent and a mirror faced down showing off a new crest with elements of Etaella and Exiaza.

_ Another crest change? Not again... _

Felix narrowed his eyes, he should have known Adrien would make his own play despite having the advantage. Yet he had to know that this decision would only make him unpopular in their eyes. But, he had to give him credit for nearly upsetting everyone in attendance.

“Prince Adrien, thank you for your kind words and offer. I too, look forward to creating traditions together,” Kagami replied sweetly, picking up the mirror and running her finger over the carving. 

Adrien smiled softly and an attendant moved in to retrieve the box as Adrien picked up the pendent. From what Felix could see, it was fairly similar to the one Aunt Emilie wore. Kagami half turned so Adrien could clasp the pendant around her neck.

\--

It was unsettling, Felix thought, this spectacle of betrothal gifts. They should be private affairs. He remembered Marinette’s first gift; the warmth of the fire and the glow it cast, the softness of her skin under his hands. This display just felt _ wrong _.

Shaking those thoughts, Felix retrieved his own box, the attendant followed him across to Marinette.

“Marinette, I offer you this comb to honour your family,” Felix said. “I know carrying a legacy alone can be hard, but I intend to preserve your family's traditions. you will be alone no longer.” Swallowing hard, he opened the box showing her the comb.

“Felix,” she gasped, a hand flying to her mouth. “It is beautiful,” she murmured, moving her hand down to her chest. “Thank you.”

Felix fought the rising blush creeping up his neck. He had not expected this kind of reaction. Truthfully, the comb was a bit simplistic and he did not possess a deep understanding of Chinese culture, but, perhaps it meant something more to her. 

Not trusting himself to respond, Felix just nodded and passed the box to the attendant, picking up the comb. He had noticed earlier that she had not worn anything in her hair and for a second, he worried it would not suit her hairstyle. But the comb slid perfectly into her dark hair. 

No, she was definitely not a tragedy, not anymore.

\--

  
“Now let us begin the dancing,” Gabriel announced, leading Emilie to the centre of the room. Adrien and Felix followed suit with their own betrothed, positioning themselves on either side of Gabriel. 

The rest of the room began to pair up or move away as the music began and conversations once again filled the room.

The overt politics were done, for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, I started back up Uni and Work so my life has become a bit busy. But I did not forget about this story! I've just had to adjust my time a little better.
> 
> I've also taken a step back from the MLB fandom, due encountering a lot of toxicity. Which I think is a shame. A lot of fans I've encountered seem to either want to bash Adrien/Chat Noir or bash Marinette/Ladybug and I'm not saying that you can't have a favourite character or enjoy salt fics (heck I really like reading some salt fics when I'm frustrated with the show!) but constantly saying why x character should just die or should suffer/deserves to be bullied just isn't right.
> 
> I understand being frustrated at the inconsistency of the characters and the lack of development/inconsistent development. But at the end of the day, it's just a show. A show about awkward superheros fourteen years olds(? yeah they're around 14) and the love square they've created.
> 
> Also nobodies perfect, despite what some may say neither Marinette or Adrien are perfect people, they are also not bad people either. They are just kids dealing with problems and situations that I think most people would struggle to deal with even as adults.
> 
> Okay rant over.
> 
> Just to clarify this isn't about any of my readers/reviewers. I honestly enjoy hearing different people's views on the show even if I don't agree with them.
> 
> Anyway big thanks to my beta reader Milo_003 for their help! And I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.


End file.
